Breyerfest
Breyerfest is Breyer's annual hobby gathering and model horse celebration, typically held the third weekend in July. It is the largest model horse exposition in the world. Since its inception in 1990, Breyerfest has been held at the Kentucky Horse Park in Lexington, Kentucky. Breyerfest features three days of events, including model horse shows, contests, live horse demonstrations, autograph sessions, lectures, and workshops. In addition, Breyer also sells a variety of limited edition special run models exclusive to Breyerfest. Breyerfest 2014: Silver Jubilee will be held from July 11-13, 2014. It will be the 25th annual event. History The first Breyerfest was held in 1990 at the Kentucky Horse Park in Lexington, Kentucky. Over the past 25 years, Breyerfest has grown from a small gathering to a huge event that draws crowds of thousands. In 2013, Breyer famously sold out of three day tickets before the event began. Celebration Horses and One Day Ticket Models Each Breyerfest features a real "celebration horse" that often ties into the event's theme for that year. An exclusive Traditional scale model of said horse has been included with the purchase of a weekend pass during every Breyerfest. The run number for these models has increased over time because of the climbing number of attendees: about 1,000 models were made of the 1990 celebration horse, Dr. Peaches, compared to 6,000 models made of the 2008 celebration horse, Alborozo. Starting in 2004, Breyer began offering exclusive One Day Ticket models with the purchase of a single day ticket. These Stablemates models have proven to be quite popular, and often sell out by midday Saturday during Breyerfest weekend. In the past few years, Breyer has offered multiple Stablemates models which are distributed in a "gambler's choice" fashion. Special Run Models Along with the celebration horse and one day ticket Stablemates, Breyerfest offers many exclusive models not available anywhere else. Tent Special Runs : (Now referred to as simply "Special Runs," but known to many hobbyists as "Tent Special Runs" due to how they were purchased in a pop-up tent for many years.) Special Runs are exclusive models available for purchase by 3-day ticket holders. With each 3-day ticket, a special run ticket is included which entitles the holder to purchase two models in the special run line. It includes a time for the holder to purchase the models along with a number ranging from 001-250. When the group has gathered for the special run time, a Breyer staff member calls out a number. The person who has this number is first in line, and all other ticket holders line up in numerical order, with 001 behind 250. Recently, Breyer has been offering eight different special runs per year. These models range from around 1,000 to 1,500 pieces each and are usually six advertised horses, a gambler's choice horse which is unknown until the first day of Breyerfest, and a non-horse animal model. Store Specials : Store Specials are exclusive models available for purchase by any Breyerfest attendees in the Breyer store. They do not require a 3-day ticket or a special run ticket to purchase. However, they are usually limited to one model per person per trip through the line. Store Specials may be made-up horses created by Breyer, portrait models of Breyerfest guest horses, or porcelain or resin models. Pop-Up Store Models : Starting in 2012, Breyer began offering a separate "pop-up" store outside of the Kentucky Horse Park's covered arena. These models often have a touristy or keepsake connotation and are designed as souvenirs for the event. Offerings usually include 2-3 Classics models, a 5" resin model, and a plush horse. Other knick-knacks such as mugs, shot glasses, and blankets are also offered for sale. Raffle Models : Breyer raffles off two different raffle models on Saturday and Sunday afternoon, of which 26 of each are made (25 for the raffle and one for the Breyerfest auction respectively.) Tickets are available to purchase for $1.00 each or 6 for $5.00 throughout the weekend. : In addition, Breyer offers an "early bird" raffle model for ticket holders who purchased their 3-day tickets before a specific date, which is usually sometime in mid-April. In the early 2000s, these models were often three separate OOAKs, but from 2007 onwards they have been a run of three of the same model. Live Show Prizes : See Breyerfest Live Shows. Contest Prizes : See "Contests" section below. Activities Breyefest includes a wide variety of activities for both model horse fans and horse lovers alike. Live Horse Demonstrations : Breyerfest welcomes hundreds of horses to the Kentucky Horse Park each year. Along with the celebration horse, multiple horses Breyer has produced portrait models of in the past year or two attend. Local breed clubs, 4-H organizations, and gaming clubs often give demonstrations as well to promote their respective breeds and disciplines. Professional equestrian entertainers and stuntmen are also often on the bill, such as Tommie Turvey and Dan James. Model Horse Shows : Main article: Breyerfest Live Shows : Breyefest is home to three of the world's biggest model horse shows: Breyerfest Open, the Breyerfest Childrens' Show, and the Breyerfest Youth Show. Additionally, Breyerfest Breakables Live is held at the Clarion hotel on the Thursday night before Breyerfest begins. Contests : Each year, Breyerfest features two main contest types: a "creative" contest and a costume contest. Both contests relate to the theme of Breyerfest for that specific year. : In the "creative" contest, entrants create a scene using original finish and/or customized Breyer horses that adheres to a specific prompt. The prize for this contest is a limited edition model. Seven models are awarded in four age categories (under 10 years, 10-14 years, 15-19 years, and 20+ years) for a grand total of 28. : In the costume contest, entrants dress up in a costume that adheres to a specific prompt. 25 winners are selected by a panel of judges to receive a prize model, which is usually a glossy version of that year's celebration horse. Beginning in 2013, Breyer began offering a separate category for children 12 and under. The prize for this division is usually a glossy version of a regular run Classics model. Workshops : Breyerfest offers many workshops taught by professional hobby artists and experts. Workshops range in difficulty from beginner to advanced, and cover topics including customizing, painting, model horse showing and judging, repairing, sculpting, and drawing. Workshops are limited in attendance and require an additional fee and advance sign-up. Seminars : Similar to workshops, seminars are also held at Breyerfest. However, these events are often much larger, free, and open to all attendees, and operate on a more lecture-like structure. In the past, topics have included conformation, horse genetics, and model horse showing. Concerts : From 2012 onward, Breyerfest has included a music event at the Kentucky Horse Park's Alltech Arena on Saturday night after the costume contest. A ticket to the event is included with all 3-day tickets. Kids' Activities : Breyer offers various hands-on activities and play areas for children, including Stablemates painting, pony rides, a petting zoo, face painting, and a miniature jump course. Breyerfest by Year Below is a list of specific Breyerfests and their specific pages. *Breyerfest 1990 *Breyerfest 1991 *Breyerfest 1992 *Breyerfest 1993 *Breyerfest 1994 *Breyerfest 1995 *Breyerfest 1996 *Breyerfest 1997 *Breyerfest 1998 *Breyerfest 1999 *Breyerfest 2000 *Breyerfest 2001 *Breyerfest 2002: Spirit of the West *Breyerfest 2003: Blast From the Past *Breyerfest 2004: Fiesta Equina *Breyerfest 2005: Medieval Merriment *Breyerfest 2006: Summer Carnival *Breyerfest 2007: Stars & Stripes *Breyerfest 2008: Global Gallop *Breyerfest 2009: Birthday Bash *Breyerfest 2010: Lights, Camera, Breyerfest *Breyerfest 2011: Fairytails *Breyerfest 2012: British Invasion *Breyerfest 2013: Denim and Diamonds *Breyerfest 2014: Silver Jubilee *Breyerfest 2015: Vive La France Category:Breyerfest Category:Breyer Events